Where the Heart Lies
by poet-dreamer
Summary: Three years since Kagome first fell down the Bone-eaters well, she and her friends finally complete the Shikon Jewel and distroy Naraku. But, when Inu-Yasha betrays Kagome and steals his half-brother's sword, Kagome and Sesshoumaru must come together.
1. Prologue and The Broken Well

Where the Heart Lies  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Kali is my original character, and I apologize in advance if she resembles original characters in any one else's fan fics. Feel free to use her in your writing if you like.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been three years since Kagome fell down the bone-eaters well the first time. So many and so few things had changed since then. She had, in spite of her time travels, managed to get into an excellent high school. She had grown a little taller, a little surer of her movements, a little more womanly in figure, but she was still the same Kagome. Time, too, had slightly changed Miroku and Sango, but Shippo and Inu-Yasha remained as they had when Kagome first met them. Together the team of five had fought bravely and became as close-knit as a family. It was no longer a secret that Miroku and Sango shared a deep love for each other, and they had sworn that when Nirouku was defeated nothing would stand between them again.  
  
The battle between Nirouku and the five heroes was a long and bloody one. In the end though they defeated him and torn from his body the remainder of the Shikon jewel. A mixture of fear and uncertainty had past over Kagome as Inu-Yasha handed her the last piece of the jewel. Pain flooded through her at the thought of being sucked back to her time. Being torn away from Inu-Yasha, who she had grown to love so intensely. His attitude towards her had changed little over the years. Their relationship was as it always was to him. One minute they seemed as close as lovers the next as far apart as sworn enemies. That didn't waver Kagome's growing love for him though. Over the years, had Inu-Yasha bothered to pay attention, he would have found that Kagome gave into his arguments much more easily, comforted him a little more often, and always seemed a little closer, as time wore on. True, on more than one occasion she had gone back down the well swearing to never return, but she always did, each time a little more penitent that the last.  
  
As she stood before her friends with the two pieces of the Shikon no Tama in her hands, her heart was breaking, but looking around at the faces of those around her she knew that for their sake she must complete their mission. Closing her eyes she brought her hands together. The room flashed with a blue light that emulated from the jewel. Power surged into her, and she felt sure that she was being pulled down the well, back to modern Japan.  
  
Cautiously she opened her eyes and nearly collapsed with joy when she saw that she was still in the feudal era. She ran to Inu-Yasha, threw her arms around him and kissed him. To her dismay he only gave her a quick squeeze the turned and walked toward the woods. Cautiously she followed him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I can't go on like this," he groaned as he turned slowly around. "Kagome, I care for you as a friend and a comrade in arms, but I don't love you. I have to go find Kikyou. She's the only one for me." Then he turned and ran into the forest with speed that a mortal girl could never keep up with.  
  
Kagome was crushed, her heart shattered as the jewel of the four souls had so many years ago. Wailing she fell to her knees and dug her nails deep into the grass and dirt. Sango came out and wrapped her arms around Kagome, but all Kagome could feel was Inu-Yasha's abandonment. Shippo ran toward her but Miroku caught him and told him that now was not the time to bother her. In his mind the monk cursed the hanyou, but he quickly withdrew the curse when he remembered that Inu-Yasha too was his friend. "Perhaps," Miroku thought, "I will simply maim the idiot the next time I see him."  
  
Three days passed and as they did Kagome's pain only grew. She knew that it was not right to ruin her friend's possible joy by her constant sorrow. In the early morning light she quickly gathered her things. She was careful not to wake her sleeping friends as she placed a note with each of them. Simply put, the notes each said that she loved them all very much, thanked them for their help and support, but clearly stated that she had to return to her own time. Permanently.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Broken Well  
  
Without looking back Kagome ran toward the Bone-eaters well. She was not far off, but she knew that she could be attacked at any moment by youkai drawn to her by the power of the completed Shikon no Tama that was nestled in a small pouch around her neck.  
  
The wind blew against her face making her tears stream back into her hair. Many times along the way she yearned to sit down and cry, but her conscience told her to keep running. The only happy thought that sustained her was of how thrilled her family would be that she had finally come home to stay.  
  
The trees became farther apart and across the open meadow that lay before her Kagome saw the Sacred Tree that Inu-Yasha had been bound to for fifty years. She forced her eyes to turn from it. Her whole body willing her eyes not to cry anymore.  
  
Her feet felt like they were nailed to the ground. Each step towards the well was equally painfully and difficult. When she reached the edge she spread her arms open like a bird toward the morning sun and fell downward without looking back.  
  
Like Alice she plummeted, but the normal rush of color and wind did not meet her. About halfway down she realized this and panicked. In midair she tried to stop herself. As she landed with a thud, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body as her ankle twisted. She looked up the well and saw blue skies.  
  
"No!" she yelled as she tried to pull herself up. The pain in her ankle was too intense and she fell back again, punching the wall in frustration. "I can't be stuck here forever," she sobbed.  
  
"Isn't this a strange turn?" a cold voice came from the shadows. Kagome turned in horror to see Sesshoumaru standing over her. "Trying to kill yourself?" he continued after a pause. "I would suggest something a bit deeper with spikes at the bottom."  
  
"You vile beast!" Kagome snarled.  
  
Without a blink Sesshoumaru's clawed hand was at Kagome's throat. "You will not speak to the Lord of the Western Lands with such insolence."  
  
"I will speak to you how ever I choose," Kagome said boldly.  
  
"Tell me, wench, you wouldn't happen to know where that ridiculous stone is?" Sesshoumaru said with out a change of manner.  
  
A flood of worry washed over Kagome as her hand went to the pouch that hung near her heart. She had been so heartbroken that she had failed to realize that she no longer felt the power of the jewel. Inside the pouch was something round, but when she pulled it out, it was one of Sota's cat- eye marbles. A sickening thought spread over her. Inu-Yasha had betrayed her, and he had been planning to do so from at least the last time that he had gone to her time. Her heartbreak turned into anger. "Inu-Yasha!" she growled.  
  
"You will not mention that disgusting name in my presence," Sesshoumaru said almost with a snarl, but he let go of Kagome's neck. She startled. The fact that she was in a very small well, with a very evil youkai lord had almost completed been forgotten in her sudden burst of anger. "It is the same hanyou mutt," he continued, "that stole something no so dear to my heart."  
  
Kagome looked and saw that the sword that normally hung at his side was no longer there. "The Tensaiga?" she asked. He said nothing, but much to her surprise grabbed her around the waist and leapt out of the well.  
  
"Where are you taking me?!?" Kagome screamed as he ran through the woods with her at speeds Inu-Yasha could never match. When Sesshoumaru did not answer her, she leaned closer to him and screamed her question again, this time into his ear. This time he came to bone shattering stop and threw her against a nearby tree.  
  
"You, wench, need to be taught manners," he said as he held her pinned to the tree by her left shoulder. "When I am done with you, you will have a good deal more gentility in that murky human blood of yours." Kagome didn't flinch but met his icy stare with one of her own.  
  
"And if you harm me," she said coolly, "you may never find your sword. Wouldn't that hurt. Your baby brother with all the power of the Shikon Jewel plus the power of the two swords, combined. He would be unstoppable." She gave a cynical little laugh as she added, "Even for you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She laughed at the thought of Inu-Yasha finally besting his proud brother, but it wasn't the happy laugh it would have been before.  
  
Sesshoumaru was almost shaken by her daring. Of course she had stood up to him before, much more bravely than other mortals, but now. Now the little fear that he had sensed in her before was gone. She met him as if she felt they were equals. It was insulting. It was unheard of. It intrigued him.  
  
He knew he had the power to kill her where she stood, but he saw the truth in her words. With her help, he would find his sword faster. And the faster he found his sword, the faster he would find his loathsome half-brother, and be able to eliminate him.  
  
Far in the distance he senses three people tracking them. Two adult humans and a kit fox demon, no doubt Kagome's traveling partners. Like Kagome he could kill them swiftly, but then Kagome would surely not co-operate. So the Lord of the Western Lands swallowed as much of his pride as he could and picked up the girl once more, running fast to the west.  
  
Before she could scream again he explained to her as calmly as though they were merely taking a leisurely stroll, "I am taking you to my palace in the West. There I can equip you and make a plan of action."  
  
"Equip me?" Kagome asked, this time at a respectable decibel.  
  
"Of course, you didn't want to go fight unarmed," he said matter-of-factly. Kagome asked no more questions, but simply relaxed and began to enjoy the rush of wind against her face and the slight tingle of pleasure she got from doing something slightly bad.  
  
Sesshoumaru was deep in thought. What would he do with this girl when he had completed his mission? Why had his half-brother betrayed her? Would she really be of any help to him, the all powerful Lord of the Western Lands? He puzzles over the fact that she had relaxed in his hold and was now resting her head trustingly in his tail that was draped over his shoulder. She was so like Rin in her daring.  
  
He saw his palace in the distance and out of instinct picked up the pace slightly. He was almost to the grounds when he felt Kagome being torn away from him. "No!" he thought to himself in a panic and grabbed her tighter. The barrier spell that kept people and youkai away from his palace was trying to throw Kagome back. In his haste, Sesshoumaru had forgotten to put a counter-spell on her. Letting her go now would be fatal so he gripped her tighter and strained to break through.  
  
Kagome felt as if her limbs were being ripped from her body. Her body was icy cold, yet felt like it was burning at the same time. She screamer out in pain as everything went black. 


	2. The Darkened Earth

Sesshoumaru collapsed as he finally broke free of the barrier spell. Kagome lay lifeless besides him and a sickening fear spread over him. Normally he cared little for the life of anything, but this girl was different. He had no time to contemplate why. Raggedly he rose from the ground and lifted Kagome up and over his shoulder. With the remainder of his strength he ran towards his palace. Servants met him outside and tried to tend to him, but he said weakly, "The girl is a mere mortal, it is she you is in more danger." An old woman came and took Kagome from him, cradling the girl in her arms like a baby. The woman looked at Sesshoumaru tenderly. "She will be okay, my lord. Worry not."  
  
Sesshoumaru followed the old woman through the hallways of his palace. "Kali," he said to the old woman, "take her to my mother's room."  
  
The shock Kali felt did not show on her face as she turned down a hall with huge windows that looked out onto Sesshoumaru's gardens. He pushed open a beautiful mahogany door that had carvings of flowers and exotic birds on it. Inside was a huge room filled with priceless treasures from around the world. Against the opposite wall was a large bed, raise on a platform so it was a couple of inches off the floor. Kali lay Kagome down on the bed and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Watch her and I will go get some remedies," she said softly. Sesshoumaru looked down at the unconscious girl with mock disgust, but stood like a century by her side until Kali left the room. As the door close behind the old woman, Sesshoumaru fell to his knees by Kagome. Inwardly he cursed his brother for having stolen the healing sword. Gently he put his arm under Kagome's shoulders and pulled her in close to his chest. He felt her breathing, shallow but regular, and was greatly relieved. Then he did something that amazed even him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
When Kali came back to the room with jars of herbs and medicines from lands far away she found Sesshoumaru as she had left him. Inwardly the old woman chuckled, "This human girl has captured his heart, and he thinks he can hide this from Kali." She knew it wise, though, not to comment about it until it came to full bloom.  
  
"Master," she said bowing a little, "please go, relax. You have had a long journey, too, and I know that you at tired."  
  
"No Kali. I will stay here." He said without looking up from Kagome. "My honor requires me to stay until she dies or is revived."  
  
"That may take a long time," the old woman said wisely.  
  
"Weak humans," he said with disgust. "Then I will wait a long time."  
  
Kali said nothing else, but went to work on Kagome. "What a unique girl," she thought to herself. "Most humans would have died going through the barrier spell, but she lives. And she has enormous power. It rivals that of a powerful youkai. She pines for Inu-Yasha; I wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru knows how her heart breaks. No, he does not, at least he doesn't know the true extent of it. Or else he would know that caring for her is futile. Unless. No, after Inu-Yasha's passionate displays of feeling, Sesshoumaru would seem cold and empty. It is hopeless." The old woman's heart broke for Sesshoumaru, but a mother's love drew her to love and pity Kagome, also, for Kagome resembled greatly the daughter she had lost 65 years ago.  
  
That night while Kali slept in an adjoining room, Sesshoumaru lay near Kagome, his fingers running through her dark hair. He would have never let anyone, not even his trusted Kali, see this display, but in the darkness with no one around he allowed himself the comfort that her heartbeat brought him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome felt as though she were floating high above the darkened earth. Her bodily pain had subsided, but her heartbreak remained. "Inu- Yasha," she whispered, though her lips did not move. Tears fell like rain from her eyes, but they stopped as she heard a voice on the wind. "Kagome," the voice said softly. "Please come back, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. Kagome, I'm so sorry." At first she thought it was Inu-Yasha's voice, but their was something different, something more true it this manly voice.  
  
"Where are you?" Kagome shouted into the void, but there was no response.  
  
"Who are you?" she shouted again. She felt the wind playing in her hair, as raindrops fell on her face. "If only I could stay with the wind, maybe I would forget Inu-Yasha," she thought to herself. But that was foolish, because no one can change where their heart really lies, and hers lay with Inu-Yasha. 


	3. Kagome's Rage

Kali crept into Kagome's room and found Lord Sesshoumaru laying near her, gazing at her with eyes full of concern. The amulet Kali held in her hand made her invisible to him. Kagome was still unconscious, but Kali felt Kagome's mind working diligently and she entered it cautiously, for not even amulets can hide intruders in the mind.  
  
"If only I stay with the wind," Kagome said.  
  
Kali's face lit up. The old woman knew that Kagome sensed Sesshoumaru's presence, but in her unconscious state she perceived him only as a gentle breeze. "The wind," Kali whispered to the girl. "The wind is your true love. Turn towards the wind."  
  
"How do I know where he is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Open your eyes, child, and see," Kali suggested sweetly, and then left the room without making a sound.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Light crept into the room, and Sesshoumaru crawled silently out of the bed, his eyes still locked on the girl. Without warning her eyes fluttered open. He thanked the gods that he had gotten out before she had awoken.  
  
Kagome found it difficult to focus on anything, and the dim light of morning didn't help. She saw a tall white figure standing near her and she whispered, "Are you the wind?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought she was babbling for Kali, who was a wind youkai. He said nothing but turned to get the old woman. She seemed strangely pleased when she heard of Kagome's unusual question.  
  
"Now, my lord, go and rest. She has awaken, so honor no longer holds you to her. " Had Kali been less controlled her eyes would have glimmered as she baited him with that statement. But, she had all the control of Sesshoumaru without his rigid appearance.  
  
"Kali," he hesitated. She simply looked at him as if to say, "Well, continue."  
  
He tried again. "Kali, I think. I mean, I don't think, I know. I know. Kali, I care for her," he floundered over the words like a school boy. Kali's apparent lack of interest irked him, and in his uncommonly flustered state he snapped. "Well, say something woman!"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you wish me to say. You care for the girl as you care for Rin. The master is merciful. What is there to say?"  
  
"It is different than my feelings for Rin. It is like. Oh never mind," he said and turned to walk away.  
  
"Love," she said in his mind.  
  
He wheeled around, "I, Lord of the Western Lands, can not love a mortal girl!"  
  
"I never said anything of love," Kali lied.  
  
"Don't try that trick with my old woman," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kali shrugged and walked into the room where Kagome was waking up. Kali was the only person alive who had the gall to walk away from him like that. After his own mother died, Kali had taken care of him, and it was his undying love for her that allowed her more freedom than his other servants although he would not admit it. Kagome was sitting up now, wondering where she was exactly. Nothing seemed clear to her, and she could barely remember what had happened to her.  
  
The door opened and an old woman came in carrying a tray of breakfast. "Lady Kagome," she said sweetly. "It is good to see you awake. I am Kali, your humble servant. May I interest you in breakfast."  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome groaned as she grabbed her aching head.  
  
"In the palace of Lord Sesshoumaru, of course," Kali replied as she set the table. Upon hearing her response Kagome flopped back down on the bed. A rush of rose fragrance met her nose and she realized that there were rose petals on her pillow.  
  
"Are you his mother?" Kagome asked in a daze.  
  
Kali laughed out loud. "No, the master's dear mother went to Nirvana many years ago. I am only a servant."  
  
"Am I a prisoner?" Kagome asked although in her lush bed with rose petals thrown on it she felt anything but captive.  
  
"I believe Lord Sesshoumaru said that you were a guide of some sort, but no, most definitely you are no prisoner."  
  
"What happened to me? did he try to kill me?"  
  
"You went through the barrier spell unprotected. Any lesser mortal would have died, Lady Kagome. And Lord Sesshoumaru never tries to kill anyone. He either intends to kill them and fulfills his intention or he does not intend to kill them from the beginning. Here let me help you to the table." Kali put her strong arms under Kagome's arms and helped her get up and walk to the little table by the windows.  
  
"This is a beautiful room," Kagome said as she walked toward the table.  
  
"Yes," Kali said without looking from Kagome. "Lord Sesshoumaru's grandfather built this wing of the palace for his wife before they were wed. My lord's mother stayed here, too."  
  
"But, why am I here? Surely he doesn't. No, not him." Kagome said disgusted.  
  
"I do not pretend to know what the master feels or thinks," Kali lied.  
  
"I didn't think he felt anything," Kagome said as she peeled an orange.  
  
Kali laughed again lightly. "So young and nieve you are. The master feels with greater intensity than humans can fathom, this is why he hides his emotion. It takes much control for a youkai to master his intense emotions, but it is necessary because the lose of control over their emotion could drive them to insanity. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so, but I still don't see why he put me in this room," Kagome said.  
  
"Perhaps it is because you are strong and beautiful and this was the only place he saw fitting for you."  
  
"But I. . ."  
  
"Up up, no more talking now. You need to save your strength. Eat your breakfast and then I will go draw your bath water." "I can take a bath?" Kagome's face lit up.  
  
"Of course. You have taken one before, right?" Kali knew many humans disdained bathing as unhealthy, and although Kagome looked fairly clean on could never be sure.  
  
Now Kagome laughed. "Yes, all the time." Kali sighed with relieve for she could not abide the stench that clung to most humans.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome smiled as she lay back in the warm water. Light streamed in from stained glass windows, making pretty patterns on the golden tub Kagome relaxed in.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, for an evil youkai lord, Sesshoumaru has really good taste," she said to herself.  
  
"I like to think so," came a voice from behind her. Kagome jumped a little then under the water so that only her head showed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome screamed. "You lecher!"  
  
"I've already seen you naked before, or at least half naked so why cover now."  
  
"Hentai! You've never seen me naked at all! Have you?"  
  
"Well, that indecent kimono you used to wear did not leave the imagination much room. But, I have more urgent business, we need to talk about my revenge." As he said that he sat down cross-legged on a huge couch near the tub.  
  
"I'm not going to talk to you in here, you filthy lecher!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I assure you, I have no attraction what so ever to your feeble human body. And another thing to remember, if you can. Scream again and I will slice your neck from ear to ear."  
  
"Get out!" Kagome said coldly and forcefully.  
  
"It is still my palace. You are still my prisoner. And I still have dominion over both as long as they are in my possession."  
  
"I am no prisoner, you heartless baka," Kagome hissed. "If I was you would have never put me in your mother's room."  
  
"Who told you that was my mother's room? Sesshoumaru almost shouted at Kagome. She smiled wickedly as she saw his control giving only slightly.  
  
Kagome didn't answer his question but took a daring chance and began to verbally attack him. "Are was she a prisoner, too? I bet she never loved you, and that's why you are so heartless." His anger swelled to unspeakable heights, but only the beginning of a growl rose from his throat. Kagome charged onward, "You never loved her either did you? I bet you never even cried when she died!" She paused for a moment, enjoying his pain. "I bet you killed her," she snarled.  
  
Sesshoumaru's top lip curled upward slightly as he fought back his overwhelming anger. "Bitch!" he growled. "Do not speak of things can never understand? Stupid, filthy mortal? I should have killed you when I first laid eyes on you!" He stormed out of the bath house, and ran into Kali.  
  
"Oh master, what is wrong?" she asked. "Read my thoughts if you want answers, for I have not the heart to relieve that again," he said bitterly and walked off.  
  
She caught hints of the conversation he and Kagome had had. She felt the painful wounds Kagome had thoughtlessly ripped open. As she watched him go to his chambers she hung her head.  
  
"Of all the women in the world for him to love, he chooses one who hates him," she said ruefully to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Kali entered the room Kagome was just tying the last knot on the purple, silk kimono Kali had laid out for her. Kali found it hard to be angry with the girl, even if she had hurt her master. The girl reminded her so much of her own daughter, who had died long ago.  
  
"Lady Kagome, why did you attack Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked Kagome gently but firmly.  
  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, which she couldn't explain. "Oh Kali, I didn't mean to, it just happened. He wouldn't leave, and he was so mean, so, cold. I just snapped."  
  
Kali was silent for a long while and wrapped her arms around the young girl who was now crying softly on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you remember your dream when you were unconscious?" Kali asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes," Kagome whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Would you like to see what really happened?"  
  
Kagome hesitated a little . "Yes," she said finally.  
  
Kali covered Kagome's eyes with her hands and then rested her own head against her hands. 


	4. Tears of Blood

Out of the darkness Kagome saw to figures in a fog. As the fog lifted her saw it was Sesshoumaru carrying her unconscious body toward his palace. In his eyes there was intense concern, and she felt a rush of something new. His feelings. She almost doubled over with the sickening feelings of helplessness and guilt. His pain was so intense that her heart ached that she could take some of the pain from him.  
  
The images changed. She saw herself lying in his mother's bed with him laying by her side. There were no lecherous thoughts in him, though, only that intense pain and a new feeling. It sprang forth from him and was almost more terrible than the pain because of its intensity. It was a pull toward something a connection she couldn't seem to fathom. He stroked her hair, and at once she felt the wind blowing in her hair, as in the dream. The emotions swelled again and she saw blood-red tears drop from his eyes onto her face. The rain. The was the wind and rain. He had made her feel safe while she floated so high above the world.  
  
Again the images changed and she saw the scene from only a few moments before. The pain that radiated from Sesshoumaru had gone, but the pulling feeling had not. She saw herself begin to attack him. The first attack hit him and threw him off guard. She could see how he had seen nothing wrong with the things he had said, he was confused that she would just go off on him without merit. And deeply hurt. As her insults grew more vile the pull itself began to wrench at her heartstrings as though it wanted to kill her. Pain, grief, and anger swarmed around her until she wept with his emotion.  
  
Gently Kali removed her hands from Kagome's face, and held her.  
  
"I hurt him, Kali. I never meant to hurt him like that. Never like that," Kagome sobbed.  
  
"I know child, but it is not me who you should be telling this to," Kali said softly.  
  
"I can't face him again," Kagome whimpered. "He must hate me now."  
  
"Did you feel hatred there?" Kali asked.  
  
"I felt a lot of anger."  
  
"But anger isn't hatred," Kali whispered into her hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome hesitated at Sesshoumaru's door. Taking a deep breath she knocked lightly. "Leave," came Sesshoumaru's reply. She knocked a little harder, and the door flew open. Before Sesshoumaru knew what to think Kagome embraced him sobbing and apologizing. He was baffled. One minute she yelled the most hateful things to him, and the next she embraced him like a hurt child.  
  
But the pull was still there, and he knew where it was pulling him. It was taking him closer to her. She intrigued him in spite of himself. As a general rule he had written off love long ago. To him war had been more important. He refused to marry into the youkai court at the age of 2100 years old as youkai tradition prescribed.  
  
But still his heart ached over what she had said before. He did not return her embrace but gently pushed her away.  
  
"Why change your mind so suddenly?" he asked her softly.  
  
"I. . . I thought about what I had said, and I realized how horrible it was of me to say those things," she whispered.  
  
He said nothing, but fixed his icey stare on her as if trying to read her thoughts.  
  
"And I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry," she whispered. Sesshoumaru's heart broke more to see her in pain than it had when she inflicted pain on him. He almost lost his control and grabbed her up near him as her tears began to fall. He almost confided in her his feelings.  
  
But instead he said nothing and watched her turn and walk out to the gardens with her arms wrapped around herself. He turned slowly and walked back into his chambers. Kali stood near the window. "What do you want, Kali?" he asked.  
  
"To see the true extent of foolish demon pride. I have always wondered how far it could stretch," She answered calmly.  
  
"You think I, Lord Sesshoumaru, should bow down to a mortal girl and permit her to shout lies at me at whim? Never!" he said firmly.  
  
"You said you care for her more than you care for Rin, and I ask you, would you take Rin prisoner when her heart was breaking then not forgive her when she lashed out in confusion and frustration?"  
  
"No," he whispered after a long time.  
  
"Then I suggest going out to her," Kali suggested.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru found her sitting by a mirror pond with her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Silently he sat down near her an put his arm around her. Kagome startled a little then relaxed against his shoulder now only whimpering. She kept saying softly, between sobs, that she was sorry, until he put his finger up to her lips.  
  
Somewhere from within him a voice came out. "Shh, my dearest," he whispered into her hair. "You have not hurt me. Please don't hurt yourself."  
  
He wished he could pick her up like a lady and carry her to the palace. Inwardly he cursed his half-brother again. This time for chopping off one of his arms. Never before in battle or otherwise had his handicap bothered him, but now sitting with his beloved, unable to lift her up like he wished he felt weak. Then suddenly, he became horribly self-conscience. "What if she finds me hideously ugly and deformed?" he thought. The wretched thought made his stomach twist in knots.  
  
But then he looked down at her, resting so lovingly on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist, and he realized she was not appalled by him at all.  
  
They sat like that for a long time, simply enjoying the feeling of holding and being held. It wasn't until the sun was at noon that Sesshoumaru suggested they walk back to the palace. Before they entered the iron doors, he turned to her and lifted her chin up gentle with his hand so that she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Are you happy here with me?" he asked her.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded. The sunlight shone off her hair and made her even more radiant than before. "Will you stay here with me? After we retrieve the jewel and the sword?" he asked her.  
  
She flustered, "I can't." Tears welled in her eyes, but his pain was greater. She did not want him. All his control began to crumble.  
  
"You can't or you don't want to?" he asked her as he turned from her.  
  
Before she could answer him a young fox youkai stumbled before them. He appeared about Inu-Yasha's age. He was bloody and covered in mud; his hands clutching his stomach as blood oozed out. "The Northern fort, my lord," he muttered. "They have taken the Northern fort." As he said the last words he crumbled to the ground. Sesshoumaru ran to him, but the young youkai was already dead. He called for servants and they came to retrieve the body.  
  
"Keep his body in the burial chambers. I will revive him with the healing sword when I return." He ordered one man.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him as his servants left.  
  
"My lands are under attack. I go to defend them. Come with me," he beckoned as he walked quickly into the palace. She followed almost running to keep up with him.  
  
"Call the guard," he ordered one servant. To another, "Ready the armory."  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his chambers and shut the doors behind them. "Kagome," he said, his voice softening once more, "I know you don't love me, perhaps you don't even care for me, but I must ask a favor of you."  
  
Kagome was taken aback. The great Lord Sesshoumaru, ask a favor of her? But she nodded and he continued, "I must ask you to run the palace in my absence. I will instruct my servants to obey you. There is a young girl here, Rin. Explain things to her gently. Take care of her. She is very dear to me. Will you do these things for me?"  
  
Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at her. "I would walk though the gates of hell, if I thought it would make you love me," he said almost to himself as looked down at her.  
  
Kagome looked down. "Why can't I say I love him? He is going to war. Why can't I just lie and say I love him?"  
  
From the wall Sesshoumaru drew his armor and put it one, then began to place weapons on a canvas cloth. Carefully he folded the cloth and rolled it up then tied it with a silk cord. He drew a sword and put it in the empty sheath at his side.  
  
"Kagome, I ask you one more thing. Do not attempt to go through the barrier. Many youkai will try to seize my palace in my absence, and I could not live if one of them harmed you," he said to her, his voice rich with emotion. "I am not sure when I will return." He handed her a jade box. "Open it," he urged her.  
  
As she opened it she gasped. Inside was a beautifully carved amulet with a golden crescent moon in the center. It hung from a golden chain inlaid with jewels.  
  
"Wear this and all will know I have given you control of the palace."  
  
"But Sesshoumaru. . ." she started.  
  
"Shh, my love," he said softly. "I assure you, it will not be a difficult task. Kali will help you in all you need to know."  
  
She smiled weakly because the confusion of the last few hours was very overwhelming. "Thank you," she managed to say. He hugged her again and hissed her lightly on the forehead. "I must go," he said and walked out the room into the hallway.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called and ran after him. He turned around smiling at her as she embraced him. "Be careful," she said softly and slipped her opal ring onto his pinkie. Love, joy, and wonder filled Sesshoumaru's whole being, and he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"My dearest, I will always come back to you," he said "I promise." Then he turned and hurried off to gather his army. 


	5. The Healing Sword

Kagome stood at the entrance of the palace and watched as Sesshoumaru leapt onto black stallion and led his troops out of the barrier spell into the dark forest of the Western Lands. "Perhaps," Kali suggested, "now would be a good time to tell Rin-chan about Sesshoumaru's absence." Kagome nodded and Kali led her through the palace to a wing that Kagome had never seen before. It's walls where decorated with beautiful murals of dancing girls and acrobats, flowers perfumed the air, and like her own hallway, huge windows looked out onto the spacious gardens. Kali opened a pair of large white doors that led into a massive playroom. Kagome was stunned. Never before had she seen such wonders as the toys in that room, and in the midst of them was a little girl playing with a china doll. The old toad, Jaken, sat in the corner of the room scowling at the girl, who looked up when the doors opened.  
  
"Kali-sama," the little girl said happily as she ran to embrace her, "who's the pretty lady?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "This is Lady Kagome. She is a friend of Lord Sesshoumaru, and she will be staying with us for a while." Rin smiled up at Kagome and hugged her too.  
  
"Where is Sesshie-sama?" Rin asked.  
  
"Um, Rin come see," Kagome started awkwardly taking the little girl in her arms. "Sesshie-sama had to go away for a little while."  
  
"Why, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Well, some very bad men took away his Northern fort and he has to go get it back," Kagome answered hoping that wouldn't worry the little girl too much.  
  
"Oh, them. They make trouble. But, Sesshie-sama will teach them a lesson," Rin said confidently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru was gone for days, then weeks, then months, and all the while Kagome waited at the palace, learning each day a little more what it really meant to be "Lady Kagome". In time though, all the servants, save perhaps Jaken, came to love her, because she was a very fair and kind mistress. Rin loved her immediately as a child loves her mother, and Kagome loved her too, although she felt a stab of guilt everything she thought of Shippo, who she had left behind.  
  
No news from Sesshoumaru came for three month, and Kagome began to worry about him. More and more often she found herself wandering to his chambers or fondling the amulet he gave her.  
  
One day she and Rin were playing out in the gardens when she heard a commotion in the distance. She looked toward the noise and saw beyond the barrier spell three people fighting a huge youkai. She gasped. It was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"Kali!" Kagome screamed. "Kali come quickly."  
  
The old woman was at her side in an instant. "Kali, please help them," she said pointing to her friends. "They were my companions before I came here."  
  
Kali nodded gravely. "It will be dangerous child. To open the barrier spell with such a youkai right there, but for you I will try." As quickly as lightening Kali had opened the spell a crack and pulled all three of Kagome's friends through, but to their dismay the large youkai tried to squeeze through too.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Kagome was before them. In a blinding flash of purple light she threw the youkai out of the barrier spell and sealed the spell up again.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried happily as he jumped into her arms. "Kagome, we've been so worried," Sango said as she embraced Kagome.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said with a solemn nod, "we had worried that you had been captured by Sesshoumaru. I sensed his presence when we went to look for you at the well."  
  
"I had kind of," Kagome said softly, "but he's changed in an unusual way. I am not his captive, in fact I have control of his palace while he is at war in the North."  
  
"Perhaps," Kali said, "your companions would like to come in and relax."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome loved having her friends there with her. But, she was a little lonelier, too. Shippo and Rin became close friends and Sango and Miroku had some time to catch up on some, um, unfinished business. Kagome no longer dreamed of Inu-Yasha at night. Her heart pulled her towards an unknown future, and she followed willingly, casting aside her old love for the hanyou.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Late in the night Kagome was awaken by a clamor in the hallway. She sprang out of bed and ran out of her door. Servants ran right and left and she grabbed one who ran close to her. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked groggily. "Do you want to wake up the whole castle.  
  
"Oh, Lady Kagome, forgive me," he stammered. "We did not mean to wake you, but the master has returned."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru returned and you didn't wake me?" she asked almost angrily. "Where is he? Is he okay?"  
  
"Oh a thousand apologies, my lady," he said hurriedly. "But the master is very poorly. Very poorly. Doctors have been called. He is in his chambers."  
  
Kagome released him quickly and ran to Sesshoumaru's chambers. She arrived out of breath and fought her way through throngs of servants to get to his door. Kali met her there. "Brace yourself child," she said softly. His injuries are horrible." There were tears in the old woman's eyes as she went off to get more medicine.  
  
Kagome withheld a gasp as she saw him. He was hardly recognizable. His head was bandaged and his eyes were deeply bruised and swollen shut. His nose was turned a sharp angle that told her it had been broken many times. His lips blue and busted several times His sheets and bandages where dark purple with blood. This crescent moon on his forehead was fading slowly.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she knelt besides him, taking his battered hand delicately in her own.  
  
His eyelids fluttered a little as he tried to open them. "Kagome," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I'm here, Sesshoumaru," she said softly in his ear. "Don't talk save your strength."  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," she cried as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Behind her she heard the doctors saying nothing could save him now, except maybe a miracle. Something clicked in Kagome's brain. "Or a sword," she said to herself. "I will be right back, my love. Hold out for me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome ran to find Kali. She had to have the youkai's help. "Quick," she said when she found her, "Give me the counter for the barrier spell." The old woman hurriedly read Kagome's thoughts and nodded, then said some words in an ancient language Kagome did not understand.  
  
"Take his horse," she said to Kagome. "It runs faster than you can. May the gods be with you."  
  
Kagome found Miroku and Sango and asked them where Inu-Yasha lived, but they knew as little as she did. "Go ask Kaeda, if anyone knows where he is it's her," Miroku suggested. They offered to go with her, but Kagome declined. They were shocked by the speed that she ran from them with. It was almost as though she was a youkai, and not just a powerful miko.  
  
She leapt onto the black war horse that she had seen Sesshoumaru riding and rode fast to the village. Surely the old woman would help her. She was angry and scared, but this time, her eyes didn't cry. She felt a strange energy flow through her as she urged the horse to go even faster. As she rode she felt the force of the jewel grow stronger, but it was leading her to Inu-Yasha forest, rather than the near-lying village. As she grew closer, she pulled the horse to a stop and ran fast toward the jewel. She came to a painful stop as she hit a barrier spell and was thrown to the ground.  
  
"No!" she screamed. "Damn you, you baka!" Gathering her strength she jumped up and rushed toward the barrier spell again. This time a purple light emulated from her and ripped a hole in the barrier spell. Now Kagome saw a little peasant hut and ran inside it. There sleeping in each other's arms on a mat was Kikyou and Inu-Yasha. His hair was jet black and his dog ears were gone, but what concerned Kagome more was the crescent moon that was beginning to form on his forehead.  
  
Kagome kicked him hurt and the sleeping couple awoke with a jump. "Kagome," he stammered. "How did you find us? How did you get in here?"  
  
"You underestimate me," she said coldly. "But, I didn't come hear to chat. Where is your brother's sword?"  
  
"It's there in the corner," he said sleepily. "But," he shouted as she ran toward it, "humans can't touch it."  
  
It did not stop her, she grasped the hilt and though a burst of electricity flooded her, she did not let go. Instead she put the sword's blade to her amulet and immediately the jolts of electricity stopped.  
  
"How did you?" Inu-Yasha started, but Kagome was already out of the door. The barrier spell closed behind her. She jumped back onto the war- horse and rode fast towards the palace. All the way there she prayed she was not too late. She would never forgive herself if he died. Her heartbreak would surely kill her.  
  
In the distance Kagome saw the palace and the many battle-worn war- horses and soldiers lingering in the open courtyard, she paid them no heed though as she leapt off the black horse and raced toward the palace. Once again she fought through crowds of servants, who were now crying. "It is too late, my lady," one said. "The master is gone."  
  
Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she rushed before him. The crescent moon had now disappeared from his forehead entirely and there was a terrible emptiness about his once handsome body now laying lifeless beneath bloody sheets. A fierce power flooded Kagome as she lifted the heavy sword. Closing her eyes she swung the sword about him and a blinding green light shot from the blade. When the light was gone Kagome lay crumbled on the floor by the bed.  
  
A doctor ran to her, and gave a sigh of relieve when he saw that she was still breathing. "Poor child," he said as he lifted her off the ground. "But at least she is not dead." "Nor is he," the other doctor said in amazement. The crowd gasp and they whispered about what kind of mortal girl the master's woman truly was. Kali came forward smiling through her tears when she saw that Sesshoumaru was indeed breathing regularly again and his wounds were rapidly healing.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered as his eyes opened. "Where is Kagome?"  
  
"Here, my lord," the doctor said as he lay Kagome besides the youkai lord. "She is worn out, but she will be fine."  
  
"My dearest," he whispered. As he turned towards her he was suddenly aware of something. His other arm had grown back. He looked down at Kagome, "What powers you possess," he said in awe. "Please leave us," he said to the crowds and they dispersed immediately.  
  
When they had gone he cradled Kagome in his arms, breathing in her sweet aroma. On the bloody battlefield oftentimes the thought of her smiling face was the only thing that sustained him. He had lost the Northern-most part of the Western Lands to a strong rebel youkai army, but he wasn't worried about that then. There would always be another chance to reclaim his land, all that mattered to him then was Kagome and her safety.  
  
After an hour she opened her eyes. "Am I dead?" she whispered.  
  
He hugged her tightly. "No, you are very much alive," he said with a smile. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. To his amazement and delight she kissed him back. Passion washed over him. "I know you don't feel the same, Kagome, but I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything before," he said tenderly.  
  
"Ah, but you are wrong, my lord," she said with a little laugh. "I love you more than life itself." 


	6. The Eternal Child

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent several days together, both to let his injuries heal completely and to enjoy the bliss that they had just found in each other. One morning they were sitting under a large plum tree talking happily when Sesshoumaru grew serious and quiet.  
  
"What's wrong, love," Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her tenderly, "You will still leave me, won't you?"  
  
Kagome looked down and tears came to her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, it is not what you think," she said softly. Still he looked hurt so she continued, "I came from a different time, 500 years in the future. One day I fell down the well you found me in and was transported here. It was the Shikon jewel that allowed me to go back and forth between both times. I don't belong here."  
  
Sesshoumaru took all this in and sighed as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. "You don't belong here, but you belong with me," he whispered in her hair so softly she couldn't hear it. "What if," he said aloud, "I were to go with you to your time?"  
  
"But what about Rin, and your lands? Who would take care of them?" Kagome asked seriously. Sesshoumaru sighed. It seemed impossible. Kagome thought of her life in modern Japan. What was she going back to? School? No, while school was important, it really wouldn't be necessary if she decided to stay in the feudal age. Her family? She could always go back to see them, it would just be like she lived in a different town. More than anything it was the comfort that she felt in knowing the customs of the modern age. Not to mention all the conveniences. She had always felt a bit like an outsider in the warring era.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
  
"I was wondering why I wanted to go back home," she whispered.  
  
"And what did you decide?" he asked seriously.  
  
"That I want to go back because I am used of that time," she said with a little laugh. "Kind of foolish, huh?"  
  
"No, I do not think so. But, does this conclusion mean you will stay here with me?" he asked eagerly. Kagome laughed again. Never would she have guessed that she would see that side of Sesshoumaru. She hadn't even thought he had that side to him.  
  
"I think I will," she said with a smile. "But, please let me go back to my time for a year to settle some things there." He looked at her with the cutest sad puppy-dog eyes causing her to laugh again. "I'll come see you as much as I can," she laughed.  
  
On the morning that Sesshoumaru and Kagome set out for the Bone- Eaters Well, they were accompanied by Kali, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, and Xing (the revived fox youkai who had warned Sesshoumaru to the fall of the North Fort). Shippo was fascinated by Xing, who was teaching him how to do a foxfire illusion that made a pine needle look like a sword, and Rin was fascinated by both of the foxes beautiful tails.  
  
Sesshoumaru was back in his normal regal personality. Distant enough from Kagome to look the part of a powerful youkai lord, but close enough that he could her the wind whistle through her hair. Kagome didn't mind that he wasn't paying much attention to her, because her attention was elsewhere too. In her mind she turned over the events of the last months, trying to piece together the puzzle that had pained her so much in the beginning. Why had Inu-Yasha betrayed her?  
  
As they walked along the dusty road they came across an old man sitting cross-legged on the road side. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be deep in mediation. As they came closer to him his blind eyes opened. "The eternal child," he called out in a raspy voice. The group came to a surprised halt.  
  
"What did you say, kind sir?" Miroku asked politely.  
  
"The eternal child walks with you," he said.  
  
"Why do you speak in riddles, human?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked firmly. "Explain yourself."  
  
"In your presence walks she who was a goddess. She who fought the evil forgery of the jewel of four souls. An wicked conjurer set a spell upon her and she shall never to grow until the jewel of the four souls rested in her breast again." All eyes turned to Rin who had started playing again with Shippo. Could it be that she was this eternal child? 


	7. The History of Rin

Authors note: Okay I know this isn't exactly how the jewel of the four souls came about, but bear with me. ^_^. ************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin then back at the old man. His anger flared inside him. How dare this man insult him thus? He, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, would surely know if his ward was, or had been, a goddess. He was about to strike the man down when Kali stepped between them. "Sir," she asked respectfully, "is this girl you speak of Lady Kagome?"  
  
The man laughed softly. "No," he said, "the miko is powerful, but surely a mother does not forget her child so quickly." The man raised his hand and a blue light flashed from his fingertips. When it faded the old man and Kali were not to be found.  
  
Kali landed softly onto a cold cobblestone floor. In front of her the old man looked down at her and offered her his hand. As she took it the man transformed into a beautiful woman. "My lady," Kali gasped, bowing deeply.  
  
"Kali," the woman said in a voice as soft as silk. "It is good to see you again, my dearest Kali."  
  
"But why are you here?" Kali asked. "Why didn't you take Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I will see my son soon," she answered, "but now I must speak to you. Bring things to light that you should have known of long ago."  
  
"Speak, my lady," Kali urged, "I will listen to all you say."  
  
"When your daughter Istar, the warrior, who became the goddess of the east, went to battle against the evil conjurer, Akiro, you were told that she was killed. But in truth she lives on. In her travels Istar met a powerful miko, named Midoriko, who at first wished to kill her. In the end Midoriko saw the good in Istar soul, and the two became friends. Istar convinced Midoriko that not all youkai were evil, as not all humans were good, and together they took on the job of purifying the souls of some of the evilest youkai. When Akiro heard of the pair, his heart became desirous of their power. Knowing their bond of friendship he set a huge horde of youkai after them. As they were fighting Midoriko became mortally injured by one of the youkai. Rather than lose her friend Istar gave Midoriko her youkai powers of healing. It was too late though, and rather than die, her spirit and the spirit of the youkai she fought were trapped in the Shikon Jewel. It was at this time that Akiro emerged from the shadows. For the trouble Istar had caused him, he cursed her. Transforming her body into that of a small mortal child, this one that they now call Rin. Using powerful magic he erased her memory. Damning her to a life of perpetual childhood, until the jewel rested in her breast."  
  
"But, my lady," Kali said, "how can this be? When my lord found the girl she was dead." "This is true, but remember Kali, she was not immortal only eternally young. She is now a mortal, and I fear she will stay thus even after the jewel is returned to her body. But, she is your daughter Istar. She is the goddess of the east, the warrior before whom evil nations trembled."  
  
"What am I to do?" Kali said looking up at the lady, her cheeks wet with tears.  
  
"Love her. In time, perhaps her memories will come back to her. Make sure that the jewel returns to her, though. I am sure that my son will protect her and jewel," she answered calmly.  
  
"Thank you, my lady," Kali said bowing to her once more.  
  
"I will return you now to your group," Sesshoumaru's mother answered sweetly. "Take care, dearest Kali. I too, must see my child now."  
  
Kali returned to the forest in a similar flash of light, and at the same time Sesshoumaru was taken from their sight. Kagome's heart raced as she ran to Kali's side. "Where did you go? Where did that man take Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
  
"The lord is fine," Kali said softly to her.  
  
Rin ran up to her holding a large yellow flower. "Kali-sama," she cried as she hugged her, "Rin missed you so much."  
  
"And I missed you, Istar," she said softly. Rin's eyes opened wide. Istar? That word sounded so familiar. She pulled back into her memory, but everything was clouded and jumbled up. All she knew was that hearing Kali say that word made her feel very safe. 


	8. The History of Sesshoumaru

It seemed like hours had passed since Sesshoumaru had been taken from them. When Kagome asked Kali why the man had wanted to speak to Sesshoumaru, Kali acted as if she had no idea. The old woman sighed internally, "In the master's own time, perhaps he will tell this girl, but I will not be the one to drive him to it."  
  
Kali smiled down at Rin, who was asleep on her lap. Again she looked back at Kagome. "It is odd," she thought, "how all this time, Kagome reminded me of Istar, and Istar had been living in the same palace with me. The resemblance of Kagome to Istar when she left is remarkable." It was Kagome's wide blue eyes that haunted her the most. So like those of this young girl. It was her eyes that had marked her as a wind youkai. They were eyes of the air and mist, of the sky and the heavens. It was not like a mortal to be born with the goddess.  
  
Kagome was sitting on under a large shade tree apart from the group when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of her. His head was cast down and he did not look up as she ran to him and embraced him. "Sesshie-sama, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern. As she looked up at him, she noticed traces of blood tears on his cheeks. What had the man done to her love? Was it possible that the great Lord Sesshoumaru would cry in front of a weak mortal man?  
  
"What did Kali tell you?" he asked her softly as he held her closer to his chest.  
  
"She said she didn't know anything. What did that man do?" she asked.  
  
"That was no man," he whispered. Kagome was shocked, the person on the roadside had certainly appeared to be a man. "What you saw was only a disguise," he continued. "That was my mother, she came to guide me. . . us on our journey, and to forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you for what, my love?" Kagome asked gently.  
  
He took her hand and led her farther from the group, even though they had not seen him yet. Sitting down near a small creek he pulled Kagome onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you remember, dear one," he started, "the first day you were revived, in the bathing room, when you accused me of killing my mother."  
  
Kagome was taken aback. Of course she had known that Sesshoumaru was a ruthless killer, but was he really about to tell her that he was truly so cruel as to kill his own mother. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable in his arms, Kagome nodded nervously and scooted carefully off his lap.  
  
Sensing what she was thinking, Sesshoumaru's heart broke. "I deserve this, though," he thought to himself. "No amount of forgiveness will undo what I was not strong enough to do. No amount of love can make her see me as anything but a monster now." He was planning on telling her the whole story, of how his mother had died, but seeing her pull away made him reconsider. Instead he got up quickly and apologized, his face retaking it cold appearance. Without looking at her he bent down and washed his face in the creek then turned and walked back to the group.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
All day long Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in utter silence. Kali was worried about him, but did not want to make him look weak in front of the group, who all thought that Sesshoumaru was acting very much like his normal self. Kagome was also worried. Exactly what kind of demented youkai had she fallen in love with?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As most of the people slept, Kali walked quietly over to Sesshoumaru. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, but Kali knew that he was only deep in thought. "My lord," she said, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly. "What do you want, Kali?" he asked dryly.  
  
"I noticed that you and Kagome were more distant than usual today ever since you came back from seeing your mother. You must tell Kagome the truth, my lord," Kali said softly. "I sense her thoughts, and they are full of fear, don't you think that what she imagines may be worst that what really happened?"  
  
"How could it be worse. My mother is dead and it is my fault," he said without changing his expression or tone.  
  
"But, my lord, you were only a child. . ." she started.  
  
"Enough," he said firmly. "I will tell her tonight. Go back to sleep, Kali, in the morning you will see if she still is by my side."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome who was sleeping peacefully with Shippo in her arms. He took a deep breath. How was he supposed to tell her this?  
  
Careful not to awaken the sleeping fox kit, Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and cradled her in his arms as he ran into the woods.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked sleepily as she began to wake up. He stopped as he heard her speak.  
  
"Yes, my dearest," he said, relishing he feeling of her body near his. "Kagome, I want to explain something to you. It's about my mother. When I am finished you can do as you please, but until then I wish you to only listen." Kagome nodded and he began. "My mother was a wonderful youkai, full of beauty and power. I am not sure if Kali told you, but my mother had the power to heal. My father and mother were very benevolent rulers of the Western Lands, although humans rarely saw them. One day when I was young word came that there was a plague in nearby village, and the people called for my mother's aide. Everywhere she went I went too. I adored her as a mortal adores a goddess. That day I remember the sick smell of death hanging over the village. Mother went to each house healing the sick. We were at one of the last homes. Mother had her hands over a little girl who looked about the same age as me, when the doors fell open. There stood a strange miko, her arrow pointed at my mother's heart. I remember the anger in her voice as she shouted to the crowd of villagers behind her, 'Here is the cause of your plague! Youkai only bring death and destruction, you should have never allowed them into your village!' I was frozen in fear, clinging to my mother like a little girl. I still hear the sound of the arrow piercing mother's heart. Her cries. I saw the life leave her eyes. Then an awful pain. My first transformation. I killed them all, from the miko to the little girl my mother died saving. I was drenched in blood, curled up next to my mother's lifeless body when Kali and my father found me. It is my fault my mother died. I should have transformed before the miko could fire her damned arrow."  
  
Thoughts swarmed in Kagome's head. So that was why Sesshoumaru hated humans. Had he gone through life all this time truly believing that he was to blame for his mother's death? Hadn't he himself said that he was only a child? Kagome looked at him. He was looking down as if to say, "do as you will to me, I deserve it all." The sight of him tore at her heartstrings. She tenderly lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. "It is not your fault, my love," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He didn't say anything, but relaxed in her embrace and felt a foreign comfort that he could not explain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The words of Sesshoumaru's mother rang in his head. "You know what you must do, son. I know this will not be easy, but I also know you are strong." Looking up to the stars he sighed. "I am strong," he said almost in a whisper, "but I am not sure if I can endure this trial you've given me." 


	9. Letter to the readers

Hi to all out there, and sorry to my faithful readers who have been waiting so long for the next chapter to come out. School has me really bogged down right now, but I promise that I will have the next chapter (at least) out for the end of this month. Please be patient with me.  
  
This story is pretty much written out in entirety on paper, but if you guys have any ideas for future stories that you would like to see please e-mail me. (I love input). I will try my best to make everyone happy.  
  
Thank you again for your patience and for reading my story. You guys are the best. Kudos.  
  
Love, Poet_dreamer 


	10. Truce

Thank you for you patience. Hopefully the next few chapters will come out faster than this one did. The story is about 98% complete, but I'm planning a sequel. Thanks again, you guys are the greatest.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kagome's invasion of their home has worried Kikyou. If that unholy copy of her could so easily break through the barrier spell, surely the powerful Lord Sesshoumaru or any lesser youkai could break through and kill them both if they wanted to. With his typical self-assuredness, Inu-Yasha had tried to comfort her, but it didn't work very well.  
  
"We should leave," she urged him. "With the power of the Shikon no Tama and the Tetsuiga we can go where ever we want to."  
  
"Feh. Why leave? Cause of one stupid girl?" he said flippantly. He would have never told her that he too was worried, but it wasn't just Kagome that bothered him though, it was her unlikely alliance with his half-brother. He knew that Sesshoumaru was a fierce opponent, and their was not enough vanity, even in Inu-Yasha's proud heart, to make him believe that he could even hold his own ground against the onslaught of his ruthless brother as a human. Still, to be able to live a normal life with his true love had been worth the sacrifice. He only hoped now that his life would not be cut short by his brother's ruthless nature.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked on in silence, but they were closer than they had been for days. Sesshoumaru thought through his plan of action again and again, trying to find a loophole in his mother's orders. "Five hundred years shall pass," she said, "To your body they will be only as five years, to your heart as five million, but you must do this so that you do not create a trap for Kagome's soul. You must leave her in her time, and not go back through the well again. Ask of her before you leave her the "date" and "year". Always remember these. One day they will make sense. When the date and year are the same as those you have remembered you may meet her by the well again. To her it will be as if minutes passed."  
  
The words "you must do this so that you do not create a trap for Kagome's soul" rang through his head. A trap for her soul. No chance of nirvana. No chance of reincarnation. Nothing but the constant living and reliving of the same chain of events. "I cannot do that to her," he said to himself with finality.  
  
"Kagome," he said as he turned toward her, "Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do," she answered with a smile.  
  
"Would you wait for me if I asked you too?" he asked softly.  
  
"I would wait until the end of time."  
  
He smiled a little, and took her small hand in his own. She would wait for him. Now he must see how strong he really was and wait for her.  
  
When at last they reached the barrier spell, Sesshoumaru gently let Kagome's hand go. He couldn't meet his bastard half-brother clinging onto a girl's hand. He was the Lord of the Western Lands after all. "Why are you hiding behind this cheap excuse of a spell?" he asked in a bored tone. "Do you think that I, the great Lord Sesshoumaru can not break it into a million pieces at will? Come out here and stand up to me, at least honor the demon blood of our father."  
  
Kagome stepped in front of Sesshoumaru. "Inu-Yasha, she called out. We don't want to fight you. I only need to get home. You're the only one who can bring me there." With that the barrier spell faded, and revealed Inu- Yasha and Kikyou standing side by side. Kikyou had her bow loaded and aimed at Sesshoumaru's heart, while Inu-Yasha burnished his sword ready to slaughter the whole lot of them. Neither said anything but the looks on their faces told the group not to step any closer.  
  
"What are some stupid human and his wench going to do to me?" Sesshoumaru said blandly. "I should kill you both for even thinking you stood a chance against my power."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whispered under her breath. "You aren't helping anything." He was stunned. He knew she was an outspoken woman, but to defy him in front of his enemies. It was almost too much for him.  
  
"All of you listen to me," she said out loud. "I have been thinking for a while and I have a plan. I need to get back home, and at least tell my mom and grandpa what happened. Sesshoumaru needs the killing sword to destroy his enemies in the North. And Inu-Yasha needs the protection of Sesshoumaru if he's going to survive anytime at all with the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"I don't need him," both Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha said at the same time. Everyone looked a little startled, even Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome continued. "I say we call a truce to this feud for the time being. We can pick it up again later if you guys still want to kill each other off, but for now I think it would be the best for all of us if we could try to get along."  
  
"So what you are saying," Kikyou said as she lowered her bow, "is that you and this demon will help us, if we fight against his enemies."  
  
"I never said I would help you," Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"But the tetseiga could kill your enemies much faster than your armies could no matter how well trained they are," Kagome said matter-of-factly. Sesshoumaru was silent as he thought of this. The tetseiga would be of great help to him considering the size and force of the rebel army. He hated, though, to show any sign of weakness. If only. . .  
  
"That human would never survive the onslaught of thousands of oni," he said pointing to Inu-Yasha. "He would need to be by my side, to remain there, and follow my commands as though I were his god."  
  
"I wouldn't ever. . ." Inu-Yasha started, but Kikyou hushed him.  
  
"Are you stupid? That weak girl broke our spell, what do you think an oni searching for the Shikon no Tama could do. Even if it is purified, evil oni are still drawn towards it. Lord Sesshoumaru could protect us from them. I can see his heart has changed and he will keep his word," Kikyou said.  
  
Inu-Yasha was still fuming, but at last he dropped his sword and walked up before Sesshoumaru. "I will fight with you, but I will never be your slave."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to rip his throat when Kali's voice spoke in his mind, "Remember, my lord, when he was a baby and you only wanted to protect him, remember the way you felt before his mother shunned you. This is your brother; you are the mighty sons of the Great Demon Lord. You should fight as equals."  
  
"I have enough slaves," Sesshoumaru said regally. "What I need now is a warrior." 


	11. Separation

The sun shone high in the sky as the group approached the bone-eaters well. "Give us a moment," Sesshoumaru commanded Inu-Yasha. In spite of himself he nodded and hung back in the forest as his older brother and Kagome walked towards the well. At the brink of the well, Sesshoumaru gently took Kagome's small hands into his. "Nani?" Kagome asked looking up at him. 'Oh gods, why must this be,' he thought to himself. "I can't go back with you, Kagome," he said softly. "But." she began, but he put his finger to her lips. "I want you to be safe, please promise me you won't come back through the well until I come for you," he asked as he ran his fingers through her ebony hair. "I want to help you," Kagome pleaded. "Then stay back there, where I know you won't be harmed," he said. Then, remembering his mother's words he said, "What is the 'date'?" Kagome looked quizzically. "May 28th, why?" she asked. "I just wanted to know," he said and kept repeating the odd phrase in his mind. "And the 'year' in your time?" "Why are you asking me these things?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes. "Please, just tell me," he asked gently. "2006," she said as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Kagome. I promise, I'll be back before you know it," he said and kissed her on the forehead. Turning from her he gestured to Inu-Yasha. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pleaded as he walked off. "Take her quickly," Sesshoumaru said under his breath as he passed his brother. Behind him he heard Kagome screaming his name and crying as Inu-Yasha grabbed her and pulled her down the well with him. "I'll be there soon, my dearest," he whispered as the screams stopped abruptly.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome fell in a crumbled heap at the bottom of the well and she cried furiously into his chest as she beat his arms. "Bring me back," Kagome sobbed. "I can help. I'll do anything."  
"Kagome," Inu-Yasha said almost tenderly. "Sesshoumaru cares for you, and he doesn't care about anyone. If he wants you to stay here, then you should stay. He'll be back for you later. I swear I'll bring him back to you."  
"But why?" Kagome cried.  
"I don't know, maybe he's just protecting you." When he said this Kagome smiled a little and gently touched the amulet that Sesshoumaru had given her.  
They climbed out the well and exchanged a friendly embrace. "Do you want a first aid kit?" Kagome asked, turning to go get one from her house.  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha said regaining his normal air, "Ya left so much junk back there we'll could be bandaged the rest of our lives and never finish all of it."  
"Be careful," Kagome said with tears in her eyes.  
"We'll be fine," Inu-Yasha said, and then jumped on the wall of the well with a smile. "See ya later, Kagome," he called and jumped back to the Feudal era.  
"Wait," Kagome called out trying to grab at him as he disappeared into the nothingness. She was about to jump after him when a strong pair of hands grabbed her around her waist.  
"Let go of me!" Kagome screamed. But as she looked down she saw the wrist of the hands had gracefully purple markings on them.  
She turned around to see Sesshoumaru in a business suit, his silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail, his eyes full of love.  
"I'll never let you go again," he said embracing her tenderly.  
"How did you get here?" Kagome asked when she had regained her ability to speak.  
"I have waited for you for so long. Five hundred years through so many battles, through the Downfall of the Youkai, the rise of humans, and all this time only you I have loved," he said with Kagome still clutched to his chest. "And for all this time I have waited for one thing. Kagome, please, will you be my wife?"  
"Yes," Kagome said through her tears. "Yes with all my soul!" 


End file.
